Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a flexible display.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to a recent increase in market demand for flexible displays, research on these displays is being actively pursued. Such a flexible display is formed by using at least one layer of an organic material. It is generally lightweight, shock-resistant, and portable since it can be rollable or foldable.
The flexible display includes a display device formed on a flexible substrate. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED), a liquid crystal device, and an electrophoretic device may be used as display elements, and such display devices are electrically connected to many thin-film transistors (TFTs). For example, when an OLED display is manufactured, a TFT and a pixel electrode, an intermediate layer including an emission layer, and a common electrode facing the pixel electrode are formed into a pixel circuit which is replicated in a matrix.
However, since the flexible substrate includes a flexible material, it is difficult to handle due to bending or deformation during manufacture.